Snow White
Snow White is a major character first seen in the second Dark Parables game, The Exiled Prince and was fully introduced in the follow up, Rise of the Snow Queen, where she served as the main antagonist. She is the former Queen of the Snowfall Kingdom and was the final wife of the Frog Prince. Her son, Prince Gwyn, also plays a role in the series. Snow White is based on the German fairy tale Snow White and Hans Christian Andersen's The Snow Queen. She is also roughly based on Snow White from the fairy tale, Snow White and Rose Red. Appearance and Personality Snow White is a beautiful woman whose appearance has changed drastically over time - the only things she has retained in every appearance are her icy blue eyes and pale complexion. In her youth, she had short, curled brown hair and wore a dark yellow dress with puffy sleeves and a frilly collar. During her marriage to the Frog Prince, she wore a special Princess Tiara set with pearls and rubies. After she came under the influence of the False Mirror, Snow White's hair turned completely white and her complexion grew abnormally pale. As the Snow Queen, she wore a light blue, form-fitting dress lined with white fur and blue jewels. Her hair was styled into a pouf and adorned with a silver crown and royal blue feathers. Once freed from the mirror's influence, Snow White returned to her natural coloring but continued to wear her Snow Queen apparel, as shown during her visit to Floralia in Ballad of Rapunzel. For her son's wedding, Snow White wore a form-fitting dress of light blue and dark blue silk. While once a kind-hearted woman, Snow White's grief over her son's comatose state led her to take drastic measures to bring him back to her. The false mirror easily led her astray with false promises, and her heart and soul were corrupted by it. As a result, she resorted to abducting young children and doing whatever it took to find the Golden Child, convinced that doing so would eventually bring her son back to her. Once the false mirror's hold over her was broken, she returned to being the caring woman she was before, and was horrified by the things she had done. History Snow White and her twin brother Ross Red were born to the King Edric and Empress Brunhilda of the Mountain Kingdom. From birth, they were chosen to be Guardians of the Goddess Flora; Snow was given the power of ice and snow, and dominion over the Frost Edelweiss, while Ross was given power over fire, and the Fiery Rosa flower. Snow White's mother died while she was still young, and her father took a second wife. Her stepmother, a cursed witch, sentenced her to death in an effort to get rid of her. Thankfully, Prince James intervened and saved the Princess' life. The Evil Queen fled the Kingdom not long after, and her whereabouts are since unknown. James and Snow White fell madly in love and made plans to marry. However, Prince Ross did not approve of their union due to James' curse. Nevertheless, Snow's heart could not be swayed. She and her brother became estranged, not speaking to each other again for many years. In time, Snow White gave birth to a son named Gwyn, and he was the light of his parents' lives. But when Gwyn was approximately eight years old, he snuck off into a meadow to play, and was attacked by a Mist Wolf. He was rescued by the first Red Riding Hood Sister, Isabella, when James' men were unable to get to him in time. However, the bite of a mist wolf is poisonous, so Snow White fed her son a piece of a Golden Apple to put him into a coma-like state - never ageing until a cure could be found for him. Wracked with grief, she blamed her husband for their son's state and left James, returning to the Mountain Kingdom with Gwyn. Snow White's father called upon all his Sorcerers and doctors to find a cure for Gwyn, but their efforts were in vain as no cure could be found. Overhearing rumors of the False Mirror and its ability to grant any wish, Snow White sought out the cursed artifact. She soon discovered it within the castle. The mirror promised to heal her son if she and her father both wore shards of the mirror around their necks, and if Snow White obtained the Golden Child, which could restore the mirror to its former glory. Snow agreed to the mirror's conditions and gave her father a necklace with a shard of the mirror in it. The cursed necklace increased the Mountain King's rage to nearly uncontrollable levels. Alarmed by the changes in their King, the Mountain Kingdom's council arranged for Snow White's execution for treason. Naturally, the King opposed this and became enraged, killing most of the council and transforming into the hulking Mountain Beast. For centuries, Snow White actively searched for the Golden Child, hoping to restore the false mirror and have her son cured once and for all. She abducted children from nearby villages, then used her golden apples to see if any of them possessed the golden child's ability to eradicate magic. Finally, she abducted Kai and many of his friends during a snowstorm, causing Gerda to follow after them and catch the attention of the Fairytale Detective. Gerda attempted to rescue her friend Kai, but was revealed to be the golden child in the process. Snow White forced her to mend the false mirror, which revealed its true intentions. The mirror had planned to use Snow White's sorrow to blanket the world in a snowstorm of sheer misery. With the fate of the world at stake, and with the assistance of the newly restored Mountain King, the Detective destroyed the mirror. Now freed from the hold the mirror had over her, Snow White lamented the things she had done. Hearing her sad tale, Gerda cried, the tears landing on and curing the young Prince, Gwyn. Snow White, her father, and her son looked forward to restoring their kingdom and enjoying their lives together. Years later, Snow White heard of the fall of the Kingdom of Floralia. Knowing her brother's fiancée, Rapunzel, was the Princess and heir of this land, Snow White reached out to her brother, offering him her comfort and help however he might need it. Her missive went unanswered, but she was undeterred. She travelled to Floralia, along with her son Gwyn, in order to help Ross, whether he wanted her help or not. In Floralia, Snow White encountered the Fairytale Detective being attacked by a creeping vine. Snow White saved her from it just in the nick of time, and was able to thank the Detective for saving her from herself all those years ago. She imparted important knowledge to the Detective to help in her investigation, then provided some of her own Guardian power to aid the Detective in rescuing Gerda and Rapunzel. After the pollen cleared, Gwyn wandered off on his own to seek out a small girl he'd been having dreams about. Snow White sent her familiar, an ever-watchful eagle, to keep an eye on him. A few years after her journey to Floralia, Snow White's father died, and her son became the new ruler of the Mountain Kingdom. When Gwyn and Gerda declared their love and plans to marry, Snow White intended to make amends with the girl by throwing her the most memorable wedding ever. However, the festivity didn't last when her uncle Rasputin crashed the party. Snow White attempted to stop her uncle by using her magic, but he deflected it, freezing her where she stood. It is unknown if Snow White was unfrozen when Rasputin was defeated. Powers and Abilities * Immortality: Snow White was chosen by the Goddess Flora at birth as the Guardian of the Frost Edelweiss. Like her fellow Guardians, she is immortal and could never die of old age. * Snow Manipulation: As the Snow Queen and the Guardian of the Frost Edelweiss, Snow White could control the forces of Winter. This including ice, snow, frost and the Winter winds. Her magic could freeze anything, call forth snowstorms, create ice in any climate and generate enough to form huge, thick barriers. By using a special kind of crystal to temporarily weaken her powers, she could put out fires in seconds. Her power is so vast that she could freeze an entire army. * Golden Apples: Her enchanted apples could enthrall any person who looked at them. One look and they forget everything. * Teleportation: Snow White can teleport to any place by dissolving her body into snow, move around, and materialize her body afterwards in the destination that she wants. She could also create snowflake-shaped portals. Relationships * King Edric (father, deceased) * Empress Brunhilda (mother, deceased) * Ross Red (elder twin brother) * Prince Gwyn (son) * Old King (parental grandfather, deceased) * Evil Stepmother (stepmother, fate unknown) * Rasputin (uncle, sealed away) * James, the Frog Prince (ex-husband, deceased) * Unnamed Prince (ex-brother-in-law, deceased) * Forest King and Queen (ex-parents-in-laws, deceased) * Unnamed ex-stepdaughter (from her ex-husband's first marriage, deceased) * Eagle (familiar) * Rapunzel (future sister-in-law) * Gerda (daughter-in-law) * False Mirror (enemy, destroyed) * Kai (former kidnapped victim) * Fairytale Detective (ally) * Snowfall Children (former kidnapped victims) * Goddess Flora (patron goddess) Relevant Parables Rise of the Snow Queen (from Rise of the Snow Queen) Centuries ago, before the legend of the Snow Queen flowed from the first teller's mouth, there was a Princess as pure as the driven snow and beautiful as the day. They called her Snow White. As a young maiden, Snow White was sentenced to death, but the Frog Prince saved her from that eternal slumber. The two fell madly in love, married, and had a son. One day, the boy snuck out to play in the meadow and a monster attacked him. The Prince's guards were not fast enough to protect him. Snow White fed the remains of a magic apple to her son to place him in a dreamless sleep. Though she saved the boy from the imminent death, the best doctors and sorcerers could not wake him. Snow White is ravaged by sorrow and blames her husband, the Prince of the Forest, for not sending his guards sooner. With nothing more than the will to save her child, Snow White steals the boy away to the Mountain Kingdom, where her father rules. It is in this castle among the peaks where Snow White will become the legendary Snow Queen whose sorrow leaves the kingdom in ruins. The Mountain Beast (from Rise of the Snow Queen) The Mountain Beast was once a noble man, the last King of the Mountain Kingdom. Before his curse, his daughter, the Snow Queen, gave the Mountain King a magical necklace. He gladly donned the gift, not knowing it was created from the shard of the evil False Mirror. The False Mirror spellbound the King and in turn reflected the worst in him, a temper like a volcano. As the months went by, the Mountain King could feel the anger boiling up inside, until one day it consumed him, turning him into a hulking beast. The King's council blamed his daughter, the Snow Queen, and arranged her execution. Blinded by dark magic and the love for his daughter, he turned his rage on the council, killing most of the them. The inhabitants of the kingdom soon fled in fear of the monstrous King. The Mountain Beast, as he is now known, will forever be by his daughter's side. Although he hasn't shed blood in centuries, if his daughter is ever in danger, the King will strike swiftly and mercilessly. The Snow Queen Tale (from Rise of the Snow Queen) When Snow White arrives at the Mountain Kingdom, the King places the boy in a protective tomb. He summons his best sorcerers and doctors, but none could wake the slumbering child. Snow White overhears the servants speak of a False Mirror locked up in the palace- they say it is powerful enough to grant a wish. Desperate to save her son, Snow White sneaks into the rumored chamber. The mirror, tarnished and in disrepair, speaks to Snow White in a weak voice: I can bring your child back from the brink of death if you wear this shard and put the other around your father's neck. Fashioning the shards into necklaces, Snow White and then the King chained themselves with pieces of the False Mirror, who projects the worst in its owner out into the world. The Mountain King was first to succumb to the mirror's curse. The guilt that plagued him for not protecting his daughter from her wicked stepmother slowly morphed him into a hulking beast who would forever guard Snow White. The False Mirror projected Snow White's sorrow as winter and her constant tears began to fall as snow. The air turned so cold around Snow White that time seemed to crawl to a halt. The servants began calling her the Snow Queen. Scared witless by the King's and Snow White's transformations, most of the kingdom's inhabitants fled. Soldiers loyal to the King stayed on, though each eventually succumbed to the deadly cold. Snow White saw that her son was still in a coma so she visited the False Mirror a second time. The False Mirror spoke: I am still in disrepair. Heal me with the tear of the Golden Child, and I will heal the child in kind. Enshrouded in coldness, Snow White is now known as the Snow Queen and rules the kingdom with an icy hand. On the eve of every Silver moon, she casts a heavy snowstorm in search of that special child. Centuries have passed and the Golden Child is as elusive as the Snow White of old fairy tales. Though the Mountain Kingdom has been forgotten by history, the villagers in the valley below carry on its legacy with folklore. Adults warn the children about the evil Snow Queen who snatches children who wander off in storms. The Snow Princess and the Fire Prince '(''from Ballad of Rapunzel) There once was a Queen of the Swiss Alps named Brunhilda, who was a faithful disciple of the Goddess Flora. Brunhilda had two twin children, both blessed with the spirit of Flora. Prince Ross Red, with his brash confidence, was made the Guardian of the Fiery Rosa. Princess Snow White, with her cool elegance, was made Guardian of the Frost Edelweiss. When the Queen passed away, the King married again. Their stepmother, jealous of Snow White’s beauty, bewitched the King and bade him execute the twins for a false offense. But a magic frog Snow White had befriended exposed the stepmother’s wickedness and saved them. The frog revealed himself to be an exiled prince, needing a Princess’ kiss to break his curse. A grateful Snow White agreed to kiss him. The two soon fell in love and were to be wed, but Ross Red vehemently protested his sister’s marriage to a cursed man and the twins quarreled fiercely. In the end, Snow White married the Prince and Ross Red left the mountains to find his own path. Years passed, and any reconciliation seemed hopeless… '''Pop-Up Storybook (from Ballad of Rapunzel) After he saved her life, Snow White married the Frog Prince despite her brother's objections. They lived happily, but then their son was attacked and fell into a coma, and Snow White made a dangerous choice over his disapproval. Snow White heard of a powerful mirror locked inside the palace, which could grant impossible wishes. But the False Mirror also enhanced the worst in its possessor. Thus the terrible Snow Queen came to be. Pop-Up Storybook (from Ballad of Rapunzel) A brave warrior, Crowned Prince Ross Red, was opposed to his sister's marriage to the Frog Prince, believing she would never find happiness with a cursed man. They had a falling-out and never reconciled. After Snow White eloped, Ross gave up the throne and left the Kingdom as well. He traveled around the world until he came across the Kingdom of Floralia and met Rapunzel. Quotes Quotes by Snow White * "Don't be afraid, dear children. I'm not going to hurt you." * "Don't be afraid, little one. Here, put on this jacket to keep yourself warm." * "You haven't eaten for days, Kai. Take a bite of this delicious apple." * "The golden child... For centuries I've searched for you!" * "My son, I shall one day have you by my side. No one will stop me. I promise." (locket inscription) * "Gerda, my golden child, cry for me... just one tear. When it falls on the mirror shard, this will all be over." * "I will not just let my son die! We have worked centuries for this day, father." * "I'm me again... Oh my, what have I done? How could I have ever believed that evil mirror?" * "I'm so sorry, my son. I only wanted to break the curse you're under. Live or die, you'd finally be free." * "It's been a long time, Detective. Years ago, you saved me from myself and I have not had the chance to thank you." * "Welcome or not, I cannot stand by and watch my brother, Ross, suffer." * "I know the pain of losing a loved one. Rapunzel is important to my brother. I wish you all the luck in the world." * "Please help my brother, Detective. He deserves to be happy with Rapunzel." * "I'll go take care of any other fire that has spread. Can you help Gerda?" (dialogue if we helped Snow first) * "Good. Come on, let's check up on Gerda." (dialogue if we helped Snow second) Quotes about Snow White * "A statue of the Snow Queen. Built out of reverence or fear?" * "Odd ... The Snow Queen seems ... less frosty in this painting. Could that ailing boy be her son?" * "The Snow Queen looking after her son, it is a heart-breaking image." (observation by Fairytale Detective about portrait in Gwyn's locket) * "If Snow White restores the False Mirror, I fear our world will succumb to her frozen sorrow." * "The serene Princess was given the flower of ice." * "Even Snow White's statue has the power to cool things off." * "I still remember Snow White's transformation under the False Mirror. Many children suffered, Kai and Gerda included." * "She's always been a little over-protective." - Prince Gwyn Galleries Character= James and Snow White.jpg|Snow White and her husband, Prince James Chancellor & snow.jpg|Snow White appears to Marie Spirit.jpg|Snow White's spirit in James' Portrait Room Snow appears 1.jpg|The Snow Queen Appears snow appears 2.jpg|The Snow Queen snow glowing apple.jpg|Snow's Glowing Apple RotSQ Snow watching us.png|Snow White watching us Snow and kai 1.jpg|The Snow Queen and Kai Snow and kai 2.jpg|The Snow Queen and Kai snow 1.jpg|The Snow Queen snow apple 2.jpg|The Snow Queen Offers an Apple gerda golden.jpg|Finding the Golden Child snow 2.jpg|The Snow Queen snow 3.jpg|The Snow Queen Snow and gerda.jpg|"Cry for Me" 318471_293829323990437_398742385_n.jpg|Snow White and Gerda Game Art Snow and mirror.jpg|Restoring the Mirror Snow 4.jpg|Taken by the Mirror Sq_roof.jpg|Snow's Sorrow Projecting Out Snow 5.jpg|Snow White is freed from the Mirror's influence snow and king.jpg|Snow White is comforted by her father Snow king gwyn.jpg|Snow White embraces her son snow king gwyn 2.jpg|Happily Ever After BOR - Sillouette of Snow White.png|Snow White's silhouette plant monster snow.jpg|Snow White Takes Out a Plant Monster ballad snow 1.jpg|Snow White in Ballad of Rapunzel ballad snow 2.jpg|Snow White in Ballad of Rapunzel BOR - Snow White 2.png|Snow White in Ballad of Rapunzel TT&TTB_Snow_White.jpg|Snow White in The Thief and the Tinderbox TT&TTB_Snow_White_Uses_Her_Powers.jpg|Snow White Uses Her Powers TT&TB_Snow_White_Container.jpg|Snow White imbues crystal container with her powers Snow trying to get to Kai.png TT Rasputin appeared.png TT&TTB_Snow_White_Confronts_Rasputin.jpg|Snow White Confronts Rasputin TT&TB_Snow_White_Powers_Up.jpg|Snow White prepares to strike Rasputin TT&TTB_Snow_White_Frozen.jpg|Snow White Frozen |-|Concept Art= snow_queen_by_cellar_fcp.jpg|Snow Queen Concept Art snow concept 2.jpg|Snow White/Snow Queen Concept Art |-|Depictions= Tep-snow-white-door-carving.png|Carving of Snow White on Cottage Door, The Exiled Prince snow temple.jpg|Statue of Snow White in Princess Temple, The Exiled Prince Snow White Puppet.jpg|Wooden puppet of Snow White in Casket Shrine, The Exiled Prince snow painting.jpg|Painting of Snow White, The Exiled Prince snow james statue.jpg|Statue of Snow White and Prince James, The Frozen Lair snow james portrait.jpg|Portrait of Snow White and Prince James, The Frozen Lair Snow normal portrait.jpg|Portrait of Snow White, The Frozen Lair Snow queen portrait.jpg|Portrait of the Snow Queen, The Frozen Lair snow statue 1.jpg|Statue of Snow Queen at Entrance to Snowfall Kingdom, Rise of the Snow Queen games-6977-3.jpg|Snow Queen Depicted in Animal Puzzle, Rise of the Snow Queen snow blinking portrait.jpg|Blinking Portrait of Snow White, Rise of the Snow Queen snow portrait gwyn.jpg|Portrait of Snow White Caring for Gwyn, Rise of the Snow Queen snow scroll.jpg|Snow White and Snow Queen depictions on scroll, Rise of the Snow Queen Gwyn locket.jpg|Portrait of Snow White in Gwyn's locket, Rise of the Snow Queen Snow_Queen_bedchamber_portrait.jpg|Snow Queen portrait in royal chamber, Rise of the Snow Queen Mist church.jpg|Statue of Snow White in the Mist Kingdom Church, The Red Riding Hood Sisters Snow_White_Guardian_statue.jpg|Snow White Guardian statue, Ballad of Rapunzel bor-statuesnowwhite.jpg|Statue of Snow White in Ice Shrine, Ballad of Rapunzel borsnowmirrorcase.jpg|Mirror Case with Snow White Cameo, Ballad of Rapunzel snow cameo.jpg|Snow White Cameo, Ballad of Rapunzel Snow White stained glass.jpg|Depiction of Snow White in stained glass, Ballad of Rapunzel borsnowpiano.jpg|Snow White Carving on Piano, Ballad of Rapunzel Flora temple.jpg|Snow White Stained-Glass Window in Flora's Temple, Ballad of Rapunzel Goddess flora tale scroll.jpg|Snow White Depicting on Flora's Guardians Scroll, The Thumbelina Curse TT&TTB Snowfall Kingdom Royal Family.jpg|Snow White depiction in Snowfall Kingdom family images, The Thief and the Tinderbox Snow White and Ross Red statues.jpg|Statues of Snow White and her twin Ross Red, The Thief and the Tinderbox |-|Locations= Snow cottage.jpg|Snow White's Cottage Shrine snow white cottage.jpg|Inside Snow White's Cottage Shrine snow mirrors.jpg|Snow White's Mirror Shrine Snow bedroom.jpg|Snow White's Bedroom in the Underground Kingdom Frozen3.jpg|Gravesite of Snow White's Mother Guardian temple.jpg|Snow White Statue in the Guardian Temple, Ballad of Rapunzel BOR - Snow White's shrine.png|Snow White's Shrine - Unbloomed snow shrine bloomed.jpg|Snow White's Shrine - Blossomed |-|Artifacts= snow tiara.jpg|Snow White's Tiara light_snowwhite.png|Snow White Emblem snow bed underground.jpg|Snow White's Bed in the Underground Kingdom Snow White's diary key.jpg|Snow White's Diary Key Snow diary.jpg|Snow White's Diary Mirror shard.jpg|Snow White's Diary and Frozen Shard details pertinent to the death of the godmother.jpg|Document Entitled "Details pertinent to the death of the Godmother" signed by Snow White snow white tale.jpg|Book of Snow White gwyn locket.jpg|Gwyn's Locket from Snow White seven dwarves.jpg|Seven Dwarves Statues, Ballad of Rapunzel snow book.jpg|Snow White Book snow letter.jpg|Snow's Letter to Ross frost edelweiss orb bor.jpg|Orb of Snow's Frost Edelweiss Energy Fire and ice door.jpg|Fire and Ice Door, The Thumbelina Curse snowshrinedoor.jpg|Door to Snow White's Shrine Empress fire ice.jpg|Empress Brunhilda Monument, Falcon Represents Snow White TT&TTB_Snow_White's_Note_To_Gerda.jpg|Snow White's Letter to Gerda |-|Game Promos= Rotsq-trailer-thumb-lq.jpg|Trailer Thumbnail Rotsq-bfg-promo.jpg|Big Fish Promo Rotsq-amazon-icon.png|iOS Icon Rotsq-amazon-banner.png|Amazon Banner Rotsq-abso-icon.jpg|Absolutist Icon Rotsq-abso-banner.jpg|Absolutist Banner DP3 CE feature.jpg Dp03-steam.jpg Dp03-gp-video.jpg DP12 screen-1.jpg |-|Other Images= snow loading 2.jpg|Rise of the Snow Queen Loading Image snow white menu medal.jpg|Snow White Medal from Exiled Prince Menu Snow_Queen_in_briefing.jpg|Snow Queen featured in Detective's briefing Riseparable gem.jpg|"Rise of the Snow Queen" Parable Gem Snowqueen gem.jpg|"The Snow Queen Tale" Parable Gem snow-queen-diffgem.jpg|Snow Queen Difficulty Gem Snowfire gem.jpg|"The Snow Princess and the Fire Prince" Parable Gem Snow fire parable.jpg|"The Snow Princess and the Fire Prince" Parable Image Edit of The Snow Queen, Snow White-1-.jpg|Edit of The Snow Queen, Snow White. DP12 wallpaper08 1920x1080.jpg|Snow White Wallpaper Dp03-steam-card4.jpg|RotSQ Steam Trading Card Dp03-steam-card2.jpg|RotSQ Steam Trading Card Dp03-steam-site5.jpg|RotSQ Steam Site Background Dp03-steam-site3.jpg|RotSQ Steam Site Background dp12-steam-card7.jpg|Tinderbox Steam Trading Card dp12-steam-site3.jpg|Tinderbox Steam Site Background BTG_Snow_Queen_wallpaper.jpg|Snow Queen wallpaper Screenshot-2018-12-20 Blue Tea Games ( blueteagamesofficial) • Instagram photos and videos.png|Snow White featured in "Happy Mother's Day" image from Blue Tea Games Instagram Rise Of The Snow Queen Main Menu.jpg DP3 Beta Screen.png|Snow White featured in the beta screen Rsqcurse10.jpg|Snow White cursed item in Rise of the Snow Queen Borflowerorbs.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Allies Category:Wives of the Frog Prince Category:Guardians Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Queens Category:Snowfall Kingdom Royal Family Category:Mothers Category:Spirits Category:Unknown Status Category:The Exiled Prince Category:The Frozen Lair Category:Rise of the Snow Queen Category:The Red Riding Hood Sisters Category:Ballad of Rapunzel Category:The Thumbelina Curse Category:The Thief and the Tinderbox